exalted_councilfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset Conspiracy
The '''Sunset Conspiracy '''was an attempted plot in 309 AC, orchestrated by many prominent members of the Northern aristocracy, to assassinate Lyanna Stark and return complete Karstark rule to the North. Background Following the War of the Second Cousins, and the subsequent Spring Compromise that saw the fall and return of House Stark of Winterfell to the paramountcy of the North, there was a growing discontent amongst the Northern aristocracy. Many of them had lost their close kin fighting for their independence, and a return to the rule of the Iron Throne, and the oppressive Stark regime that they had previously toppled was seen as a surrender of their rights. As such, a plan was concocted to ferment the murder of the last Stark heiress, with the intention of the rise of a second Karstark rebellion. The Plot The conspiracy was concocted within the Godswood of the Last Hearth, and each of the conspirators swore solemn oaths by the Old Gods that they would not mention the plot on pain of eternal damnation. The initial plan was simply, Arrana Umber had obtained a certain amount of poison from Lys, which the conspirators planned to place into the goblet of Lyanna Stark upon the feast celebrating the anniversary of the return of House Stark. Failure At first, the plan seemed to go off without a hitch, and the poison was successfully placed into Lyanna's goblet through the bribery of one of her servants. However, one of the conspirators, the head of House Norrey of the Northern Mountains, got cold feet before Lyanna could drink the poison, and felt guilt for his involvement in the plot. Knowing that he couldn't reveal the ploy to anyone, due to his oath, instead he drank the poisoned wine himself, his death alerting Lyanna of the attempt against her life. It was not hard to sniff out the other conspirators, and after the interrogation of Lord Roose Ryswell of the Rills, he admitted to the plot, and ratted out his companions, in exchange for being allowed to take the Black, instead of facing execution. Out of ten confirmed conspirators, six were executed for their involvement in the plot, including Lord Rickon Umber, the former right hand man of Torrhen Karstark during the Kingdom of the North. These men and woman are now known to history as the Winterfell Martyrs. Ryswell himself took the Black in shame. Lord Karlon Tallhart fled across the Narrow Sea when he found out the plot had been discovered, and The Jojen Wull demanded a trial by combat, which he subsequently won, and was acquitted of all charges. Despite the plot being in his favour, Torrhen Karstark himself had no involvement in the conspiracy. Supporters * Lord Rickon Umber, Executed for his involvement * Arrana Umber, Executed for her involvement * Lord Roose Ryswell, Opted to take the Black * Artos Glenmore, Executed for his involvement * Jory Glenmore, Executed for his involvement * Lord Karlon Tallhart, Fled to Essos * The Jojen Wull, Found not guilty after a trial by combat * Lord Vayon Bole, Executed for his involvement * Lord Rodrik Branch, Executed for his involvement * The Theon Norrey, Posthumously pardoned for his involvement